The present invention is drawn to a container for dispensing fluids in metered amounts and, more particularly, a container for dispensing motor oil for lubricating the engine of a vehicle.
Typically, motor oil is packaged in individual metal containers. When dispensing the motor oil the metal container is punctured and the motor oil is then poured into the motor from the container. The numerous metal containers resulting from the dispensing of motor oil in the foregoing manner results in a significant waste disposal problem. In addition, there is often a waste of motor oil from spillage when trying to dispense the oil from the metal can.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a container for dispensing fluids which is reusable and capable of receiving fluids from a central location and dispensing the fluids in a rapid and sure manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a container for dispensing liquid fluids in a rapid and sure manner.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid for dispensing motor oil.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid which is capable of dispensing motor oil in metered amounts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid which is reusable and fillable from a central source.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.